The kiss that caused millions of problems
by BabySisCM
Summary: Set after austin and ally episode chapters and choices austin and ally finally share the kiss we were waiting for but it causes more problems then good will things ever turn around for austin and ally or will austin kept living his worsted nightmare hurting the two girls in has life that he cares deeply about
1. This kiss

_A/N Hey Candace here so here's my crossover story been working hard on it hope you like it review and tell me what you think please _

_I Do Not Own Austin and Ally Or The Characters Or Anything I Write About_

_Chapter: One This Kiss_

_Ally's P.O.V_

_I couldn't believe it I just kissed Austin when are lips met I felt something a spark maybe even fireworks I couldn't describe the joy I was feeling this night can't get any better then this I conquered my stage fright and kissed my most dreamy guy I met not even Dallas could compare to Austin wait what? Did I just say that you know what I don't even care I like Austin and he likes me that's all that matters when I looked into his baby blue eyes I was breathless A/N I know ross's eyes are blue but don't know Austin's eye colour so I just went with blue Austin was about to say something when Kira ran backstage to where we were she wrapped her arms around Austin neck Austin I thought about it and yes I'll be you girlfriend she said to him with a smile on her face I gave them one last look and ran all the way to Sonic boom in my high heels and tears streaming down my face 20 minutes later and one broken heel I finally made it._

_Austin's P.O.V_

_Kira what are you doing here I asked with a fake smile on my face I heard you and Ally were singing together I thought Ally had stage fright she did Kira just please stop changing the subject! I yelled I felt a hand hit my face don't you use that tone of voice with me Kira yelled back Austin what's going on with you your acting weird she asked me Kira I have something to tell you but I don't know how you're going to react baby she rubbed my arm you can tell me anything your my boyfriend I'll understand well ok then here ya go I kissed Ally tonight Austin she screamed in a high pitch voice which I'm pretty sure could break a window if there was any around we're not even together for five minutes and your already cheating on me how could you Kira you don't understand I pleaded yes i do Austin and clearly we weren't meant to be together she said in a sad tone Kira I'm sorry I wined at her don't worry Austin my dad will still represent you, you worked hard_ _to get where you are I don't want to see you lose all of that just because of me thanks Kira you're a great friend I hugged her and ran off to find Ally._

_Ally's P.O.V_

_I can't believe Austin would do this to me I thought he liked me well I guess I was wrong I shouldn't have never kissed him I knew how he felted about Kira and there I'm going kissing him I pretty much dug my own grave when I think about it I'm always the girl that's gets left in the dark when it comes to love and I'm sick of it, it's time to think about my career now not Austin's Kira can write his songs from now on I'm now sitting at the piano playing one of the songs I wrote of_ myself…..

_**[Music video spoken part:]**_

_**I think-I think when it's all over,**_

_**It just comes back in flashes, you know?**_

_**It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.**_

_**It just all comes back. But he never does.**_

_**I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.**_

_**It's not really anything he said or anything he did,**_

_**It was the feeling that came along with it.**_

_**And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.**_

_**But I don't know if I should.**_

_**I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.**_

_**But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?**_

_**Maybe he knew that when he saw me.**_

_**I guess I just lost my balance.**_

_**I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.**_

_**It was losing me….**_

_**once upon a time a few mistakes ago **_

_**i was in your sights you got me alone**_

_**you found me you found me you found me**_

_**i guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that**_

_**and when I fell hard you took a step back**_

_**without me without me without me**_

_**and he's long gone when he's next to me**_

_**and I realize the blame is on me**_

_**cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**so shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**now I'm lying on the cold hard ground oh oh trouble trouble trouble**_

_**oh oh trouble trouble trouble no apologies he'll never see you cry**_

_**pretend**__** he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning you're drowning now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street a new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see now I see now I see He was long gone when he met me and I realize the joke is on me yeah! and the saddest fear comes creeping in that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything yeah **__._

_I was singing and playing piano when I heard someone banging on the door endlessly I guess I didn't hear it I just figured it could only be one person my parents were still at Jungle café A/N I don't know if that's what its called I don't remember it has to be Austin cause me my dad and Austin are the only ones that have keys to Sonic boom I continued playing and ignoring him and his yelling go away Austin I screamed Ally if you don't open this door I'm bringing it down with this carillon and I'm not_ _afraid to use it he yelled fear was in my face that's the most heaviest instrument in the store he could hurt himself or the store the I'ed be in big trouble and i would blamed for Austin screw up I started chewing my hair I walked over to the door to open it I know I'm going to regret this I opened the door and there was Austin holding the carillon and running with it I yelled for him to stop but it was too late he managed to run in the wall with it BANG! Is all I heard and a ow I ran to Austin side the_ _carillon ended up landing on Austin whole body AUSTIN I screamed are you ok I asked Ally you have to find something to get this of me I can hardly breathe I could hear the panic in his voice I got down on my knees and tried pulling it off him but it's no use it too heavy for an 80 pound girl to pull herself I looked though all the draws and found a rope and tied it around carillon and I finally pulled it hard enough and it was off Austin I flew backwards up against the wall the carillon pined me all I remember is Austin calling my name and after that I blacked out._

_Austin's P.O.V_

_Ally was out cold I waited for a hour hopeing that is would wake up but nothing so I took her home with me my parents would mind they on their fifth honeymoon jezz how many do they need god I left a note for ally dad tell him what happened and carried ally to my car and drove to my house I tugged her in my bed and layed beside her without my covers on and my eyelids felt heavy and then I was asleep._

_A/N well there you have it the first chapter of my crossover I do not own taylor swift I knew you were trouble _


	2. Austin Feels Sparks

here chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update Chapter:Two Austin's Feels Sparks Austin's .  
When i woke up Ally was gone all i could do was panic i checked my iphone to see if Ally left any textes me letting know she was ok, and had to open the store but nothing i was just about to run down the stairs when i smelled pancakes being cooked that must be Ally i ran so fast that i almost face planted, on the table Ally turned around with a plate of pancakes in her hands Austin she yelled and she almost droped the plate on the floor what are doing i got up from where i was and i hugged and kissed her i took the plate from her and put it on the counter and i kissed her more passionately then i ever did and felt just right something Kira never made me feel this,this went on for hours and well you probably know what happens next we all seen those romance movies.

sorry its kinda short hope you liked it 


	3. I was your first right?

_**Hey readers Candace here this is ch 3**_

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Huh? So that's what that feels like I thorn the covers over our naked body's and I cuddled up next to Austin resting my head on his bare chest he wrapped his strong arms around me I felt so safe and protected Austin can I asked you something I looked at him with worried eyes; yeah Ally what is it? He asked me was I your first? Ally of course you were and I wouldn't what it any other way Babe. **_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**Me and Ally were laying in my bed cuddling her body was so warm when she cuddled up to me it made my heart flutter and gave me goose bumps I snapped out of me train of thought with Ally calling my name Austin are you ok she asked she looked at me with those big worried eyes everything fine alls and I got on top of her and started kissing her she moaned as I started kissing her neck and I knew I was doing my job right.**_

_**Sorry the chapters have been short and if the sexual stuff brother anyone i'm sorry for that **_


End file.
